star wars alternate reality
by Jigsaw-dk
Summary: what if ben never joined the dark side. what if after Finn ends on Jakku its Ben he meets. and what if there is someone else who is kylo ren.
1. Chapter 1

**I once read. if there is a story you will read but can't find it you must be the one to write it. I wish I could remember where I got it from**

 **But anyway that's why I am here I really wanted to read this fanfic but could not find it. so I am going to write it. but I am new to fanfics so It is maybe not that good, I am not English. and I am dyslexic. I use Grammarly for my spelling. this story is mostly gonna follow the force awakens (and the last Jedi when I come to there ) and yes the first chapter is short cause .i kinda need to see the movie again and the removed for my Netflix so I have buy it. next chapter is gonna be longer**

 **disclaimer I do not own star wars or any characters in this story**

 _Episode VII_  
 _THE FORCE AWAKENS_

 _Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed._

 _With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy._

 _Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts…._

breath in breath out. breath in breath out, I am trying to meditate. it is hard with all the noise around me. from different ships engines and people yelling. my hand is placed upon the green grass. it feels almost fake. what part I don't know the grass or my meditation. it's rare I do it these days. but I did feel a need to do something, anything. I have been here a month. I should be out there in the war, fighting. but after my last fight, I got badly injured. and I have been here healing. but I am ready to leave again. and I will soon

I open my eyes to look out over the resistance base. I am on a hill about 20 meters above ground. to my right side is a railing. there goes all the way down. on the other side of it is a stiff drop. it's the entrance to a hangar for ships. most of the base is under the ground. the resistance is desperately trying to find a way to keep fighting in this way. a war we are going to lose. if only my uncle was here

I have in a way lost hope in the resistance. we are fighting in a war we can not win. the first order is too strong .but again we can not just give up. we have sacrificed too much to just stop. and I will keep fighting as long as my heart beats. I just hope that someday what we do won't have been for nothing.

"Ben " my name was called by a voice I know far too well. It drags me out of my thoughts. I look down and see my mom. she clearly wants me to come down. I got a bad feeling about this, something must have happened. but what. can it be my father? or worse an attack

I stand op. ready to walk down the hill to talk with my mom. I take one step when I decide on something faster. and jump up on the railing and glide down. in five seconds I stand in front of my mom's disapproving look. "why aren't you more careful. I don't want you to get hurt" she asks."well maybe you should have thought about that before you did let me grow up in a war"I love my mom. and she loves me but we have lost the ability to talk with each other without arguing. "Ben. please if you will listen for a second. " "I am listening. what is wrong " she takes a deep breath before she answered "we have just received a distress signal from Poe Dameron. we don't know what have happened " Poe Dameron. a great pilot and a friend of mine. my mom had him sent on a secret mission. a mission I still not have been informed what is about. "that's a shame. are you gonna send out a rescue team" i ask. I doubt it. we are used to losing people all the time "no my son? I am gonna send you"

"me? why?" she explains to me that they maybe have located a map there leads to my uncle Lukes hiding place. and she had sent Poe to find it ." why did you not send me?. why did you not tell me?" I almost yelled at her "I am telling you now? you were in bad shape after your last fight. and had I told you about the map you would have run out there without thinking "I can't believe this, after years we finally have a clue to find him. and she does not tell me "and that is exactly what I am going to do now,"I say as I walk past her.I am going to find Poe and the map and then my uncle. I just need to go to "where is the map located?" I ask. she walks over to me " a remote desert planet within the Western Reaches of the galaxy's Inner Rim. the planets name is Jakku"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am gonna do this fanfic in p.o.v mostly between Ben, Finn and Kylo Ren. and to you, there is wondering why Kylo Ren is still used. well, i did not wanna make up a name .and I could not find any reason why Ben is using it. so I decided to keep it .**

Ben p.o.v

Everything was ready to fly. I had been to my room to grab a few things. and to change my clothing. on my way out I walk by r2d2. the blanket there usually is over him has fallen to the floor. that poor guy. ever since my uncle had disappeared he had stopped could fix him I tried myself. but nothing "see ya body". I pat r2 on the top. he has become a bit dusty. maybe when I get home I will clean him up. but for now, I have a mission.I put the blanket over him again before I turn around

I am just about to walk away when I see c-3po. he is walking over to me at his slow past "hello Mr solo. maybe you could not recognise me with my red arm " I smiled he indeed had a red arm I am pretty sure he did not have that yesterday. properly a spare part"yeah I thought about that. I would like to hear why. but it has to wait for when I get back my friend " I tell him "come back are you leaving, does your mother know? " he asks"of course she does" it's not strange for him to ask. I have left before without my mom or any others approval. " when will you be back?" I make a hmph laugh and smile "don't know soon maybe. or maybe not see you c3po" I say as I walk away.

outside my ship is already ready. an ETA-2 .it is painted green. instead of its original yellow colour. ships like this were used in the clone wars. my dad said it was the original TIE fighter. I did consider an x-wing but it is easier to hide for the first order with one of this old thing. I check one last time that I have everything before I leave. let me see a blaster. water. food rations. a second blaster. credits. do I have enough? if not I will get by anyway. I usually do. ready to take off. I slide into the ship.

"Ben." I hear my mom call. what now "yeah " I call back from the ship "we just got news from Jakku. the village Poe was in was complete wiped out "I don't answer my mom instead I open the communication the radio "this is captain ready to take off,"I say in the radio while I start up the ship. I hear the voice of Lieutenant Connix "you are permitted to leave " I hear on the I get ready to take off hear my mom call again" please be careful " I call back to her" When have I ever been that"

soon after I have left the atmosphere of D'Qar I get ready to jump to light speed. I hope Poe is alright. I don't know if I can find him but his bb unit has a tracker. so I should be able to find it. I wonder what have happened to them. and if they are alright

* * *

less than 24 hours earlier .kylo ren p.o.v

as I walk out on the planet, I can see the fire. it is the only light here other than the ships behind me. two stormtroopers drag a man over towards me. I look at him through my mask. Lor San Tekka, it has been a long time since I last saw him, and the time has not been kind to him"look how old you become "I say"something far worse has happened to you" he answers back "you know what I came for "I say. " I know where you came from before you called yourself Kylo Ren "he answers me." the map to Skywalker we know you found it "I walk to the side left for him, while I talk further "and now you are gonna give it to the first order " I am impatient. I want the map before anyone from the resistance can get to it " the first order rose from the dark side, you did not"I walk over to face him "I will show you the dark side " I have almost got enough of this." you can try but you can not deny where you come from"I place my hand on my lightsaber ready to take it out"you are so right " I say as I take my lightsaber and cut him in 2 with it.

a second later I fell someone pulls a trigger. I use the force to stop the blaster bolt in mid-air. and he who fired it. two stormtroopers go over to restrain the man who shot. on the way over he looks at the blaster bolt which I still hold in place by use of the force. they push him down on his knees in front of me. I sink down on my own so I can look him in the face "so who talk first? I talk first? you talk first?" How arrogant he is. he is clearly with the resistance .which means he must have the map somewhere "the old man gave it to you " I say. more as a statement than a question"it's very hard to understand you ..." I interrupt him"search him " "... apparatus" the two stormtroopers from before drags him to his feet to search him

"nothing sir "that can not be true. well then, guess I have to interrogate him "put him on board"

as they walk away with him captain Phasma walks over to me." sir the villagers "I look out at the village. not interested in leaving witness I decide to "kill them all" the stormtroopers stand up ready to shot "on my command " Phasma says "fire "the scream and shots fills the night. I look over at them. one of the stormtroopers is not firing .maybe something is wrong with his blaster. the others stormtroopers begin to go around searching for other survivors. but that stormtrooper still stands awkwardly. I finally release the blaster bolt and it shoots into a nearby poll. and explode. I walk over to captain Phasma " I think you need to make an inspection at that blaster hold by a stormtrooper with a bloody handprint on his helmet" I could fell a fear from him. another useless stormtrooper "of course sir I will see to it when we return to base " stuff like this would happen with a clone army

* * *

Finn p.o.v

today had been my first mission. and it had been a nightmare, all the innocent people who die. I froze on the battlefield. I can't believe I was, am a part of this.

we were back in the base. and out of the village .but I can still not shake what I saw out of my head, the image of my comrade who died. and his bloody handprint on my helmet I need to get it off. here in the ship its very cold but I am sweating anyway . and I can barely breathe. I walk back on the ship which the last of the stormtroopers are leaving. I think I am alone I take the helmet off "FN-2187" I was not alone. I turn around and see captain Phasma. "submit your blaster for inspection" I know I am in trouble." yes captain" I did not fire a single time. and they will see that. and also we are not supposed to take our helmets off. so her next sentence does not surprise me "and who gave you permission to remove that helmet "as a good soldier I answer her "I am sorry captain" Before she turns to leave she tells me " Report at my division at once "I hear her footsteps as she leaves I take one last breath before I take my helmet back on and follow her out


End file.
